


[Podfic] All you need

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, Kurosawa is Best Boyfriend I will Not Be Taking Questions At This Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, nothing too angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic]Adachi has had an overwhelming few days, and when he disappears to hide, Kurosawa goes after him.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] All you need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All you need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905899) by [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed). 



> Thank you creativityobsessed for blanket permission to podfic.

  
_Cover art by[elrohir](https://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [All you need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905899)

**Author:** [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed)

**Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

**Length:**  
13:47  


**Download: Dropbox**  
[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n7a669xuiy1rn9e/%5Bpodfic%5D%20all%20you%20need.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download: Mediafire**  
[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m7fwh1q08oo12tb/%255BPodfic%255D_All_you_need.mp3/file)  


**Streaming:**  



End file.
